cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristan Weinberg
"'''Hey, keep your mits off my books! or next time i'll cut your hands and feet off and sow them on in the opposite places!'"'' ''- Tristan Weinberg'' Physical Description With scruffy light brown hair that reaches down to and covers his ears. He stands at 5 foot 9 inches, about average height. His eyes are brown so there is little contrast in colour. His skin is not tanned but not too pale either. Although no Brad Pitt, Tristan is still considered handsome and "pleasant on the eyes." Background Tristan is the only remaining son of Doctor Charles Fenris. Back in 2002 Charles, Tristan's mother, older brother and younger sister where all caught in an explosion that completely wiped out the family's health clinic in York. After further investigation by the police it was discovered that the house was blown up by a dead patients spouse, supposedly in a revenge attack for letting the patient die. The circumstances surrounding the case where all very obscure and some suspect foul play. However this was the beginning of the 7 year old Tristan's journey into foster care. For the next 7 months Tristan went in and out of foster homes until he eventually came across a young CHERUB agent named Nick Harrow. The agent spotted the potential in Tristan noting the child's extremely high intellect and initiative. After continuing to watch Tristan for several weeks it was noted that he would be an acceptable candidate for CHERUB, and thus was taken from the foster home and trailed. However Tristan was not the only Agent to be retrieved from that orphanage, his now best and only friend Jon Davis was also recruited. The two were only in the foster home for a year there but in that time they forged an alliance with each other that would last a lifetime. After several trials, it was confirmed that Tristan had genius level IQ and excelled at mental tasks, however was not as good at physical tasks such as fighting or general endurance tests. Since joining CHERUB he has studied hard in the sciences in order to further his chances of becoming a doctor. Due to his incredible intellect he already knows the first year of the medical syllabus taught at all medical schools globally, and is continuing to learn it at an incredible rate. Personality A psychological study of Tristan showed that he is a very laid back boy. His speech is fluid and easy to understand, but due to his intelligence he can normally guess what you're going to say next. It also showed that he's quite lazy and reluctant to get involved with things unless it either interests him or compromises his principles. It was revealed that he wished to become a Doctor and surpass his father's fame and ability. Tristan is a smoker, not an excessive smoker or a social smoker, however he does keep a packet of cigarettes and a 'zippo' lighter on him at all times. Although Tristan is in touch with all his emotions, it was demonstrated that he would do anything, including staining his hands with evil, to achieve the goal. He is very much focused on the end result as opposed to how it is achieved. Although his intelligence is clear, he is lazy, so can still put no effort in and achieve outstanding results. His true mental potential is scarily high. It is believed and rumoured by staff that he may have an IQ rivalling that of Stephan Hawking, (between 200-250). However his nature and lack of fighting ability are what weigh him down. Although he isn't un-likeable Tristan only has a few close friends. One being Jon Davis mentioned above. They act together and compliment each others personalities perfectly. Tristan's laid back nature and reluctance to give himself hassle sometimes gets the wise cracking Jon out of trouble, however without Jon, Tristan feels he'd be a fairly bland character. His only other friend is Selene Aello. She is the brawn to his brains so to speak. The trio work very well together and have successfully completed many exercises and missions together. History Tristan retired in late January of 2012 after the New Years Eve Accomdation Block fire. After struggling to get to his room to prevent his vast array of lab chemicals from exploding, the floor collapsed from under him and he ran out of time. He then swiftly made his way too, and ran back down, the fire exit stairs and managed to get out, screaming for everyone to escape before the building promptly exploded. The explosion caused extensive hearing damage due to Tristan's close proximity to the building and was deemed to much of a disability to allow him to continue being a CHERUB agent. Life after CHERUB Tristan is now in Cambridge medical school and is top of his class. He claims he isn't trying and there is no reason to doubt him. His familys inheritance fund that is a large but undiscolable amount, is set up for him to pay his student fee's and help him when he leaves University. It is still unknown if Tristan is in contact with his friends Selene Aello and Jon Davis, however it is suspected that he is. Category:Agent List Category:Retired Agents